WFA: The Dollhouse
by KiranTheRay
Summary: (Co-Written with multiple authors) Welcome to The Dollhouse Segments. Inside The Dollhouse, you will see different sides of WFA Stars, sides you've never seen before. Enter The Dollhouse, but only if you've been called for...
1. Amadeus Crowley

**A/N: Hello guys and gals! This is something that has been going on for a few months. It is a piece of th****e overarching storyline of the WFA vs Amadeus Crowley and Dante Ryder. I hope you all enjoy. If you have a wrestler within the WFA and want to appear in The Dollhouse, please message me and we can discuss it.**

**(Co-Written with Jase Raven 13)**

The Sinister Prophet, Amadeus Crowley is seen approaching a house. As Crowley walks in, he is immediately greeted by all the Ventriloquist Doll versions of every WFA Superstar. At the back of the home, he walks in front of a girl with a look of pride on his face. She has long crimson hair and red and black hypnotic spiral eyes. She has red eyelashes and black eyeliner with black eyeshadow. She has black and dark red lipstick. Her skin is slightly pale and she has a slim body. She stands at 5'5". She is wearing black and maroon tights with a black and red belt. She also is wearing black and maroon boots. Her top is a lacey, long sleeved, maroon crop top with a black bra underneath. The sleeves covers her hands. She also has a lacy maroon bandana covering her lower face and a long, maroon, scarf-like piece of cloth that is wrapped around her waist and hangs down past her feet, dragging behind her.

"Ah my dear and precious docka. It has been some time since we last saw each other. How are we today? I see you made a new one. May I take a look?" Asked Crowley to the girl while holding out his hand.

"One second, I'm finishing his hair." The girl calmly replies as she finishes the hair of a Chris Wolf Doll. She looks it over once before handing it to Amadeus, looking at him with her black and red spiral eyes.

"Hmm...quite a remarkable resemblance to the mongrel of the WFA. You are getting really good at this. May I ask why you changed your eyes? You had such pretty eyes. Eyes that could see through one's soul." Said Crowley after looking over the doll and handing it back to the girl. He puts his cane to the side.

"You know I don't like my eyes. These contacts look a lot better in my opinion. I like them." The girl shrugs as she stands up and sets the Chris Wolf Doll next to the rest of SIN's Dolls.

"Very well. I concede, my dear. They are rather interesting and to one unlike ourselves, they will be utterly terrified. Their sheer terror would make an exquisite experience. I see your collection has grown! Now this is interesting…" Said Crowley as he saw the Ruin doll.

"As much as it excites me to see you, Amadeus, I must ask why you have paid me this visit." The girl cocks her head to the side, confused.

"As I've told you in our last visit, I made a few new "friends". They have all proven to be very useful. So much so that I have something for you, or should I say I'm bringing you somewhere. My dear docka, I shall set you loose in the WFA, free to be yourself. It's your turn to play now." Said Crowley as he looked out the window with the most evil of smiles on his face and, as he spoke, a spider crawled across the window.

"Are you sure I'm ready? I haven't left my Dollhouse in a long time, Amadeus. I don't know how if I can help these people. However...I have become fascinated with some of them. Maybe I can...save them like you did to me." The girl looks down, conflicted.

"You are more than ready, my dear. I've laid out the groundwork rather well and let's just say everything has fallen into place in my web. They haven't a clue, even my new "friends", but you are different. You understand why I do it and why it must be done. Look at it like this, you will have a front row seat to see these people. You will never be alone in your adventure. Those you will help will rejoice in the end, while those who don't will simply fade away here in your dollhouse forever. Are you ready to play?" Asked Crowley as he held out his hand to the girl.

"...I am." The girl nods before accepting Crowley's hand.

"Then let us depart from here my dear, sweet Blaire. It's time for the WFA to know fear and you will give it to them. And your first new friend can be anyone you want. It's time for The Dollmaker to play." Said Crowley as he led her down the hall as the door opens slowly. Very creepy music is heard playing as they walk out into the darkness.

"Give them freedom or give them death." The girl, Blaire Hendrix, mutters.


	2. Chris Wolf

**(Co-Written with SonicMeansSpeed)**

**Nunavut, Canada**

A light blue house is seen. It looks worn down and almost abandoned, with the unshoveled snow covering the front of the house, leaving no walking path. The windows are covered with boards, hiding the inside from anyone trying to look inside.

Suddenly, the howling of wolves can be heard. From the top of a hill, we See 2 grey wolves, as they howl at the full moon. 4 hooded figures appear behind them, ski masks and goggles covering their faces. One of the figures kneels down and pets the wolves, before he begins to walk down the hill, the other figures and the wolves following close behind.

The group soon stands in front of the house. One of the figures pulls off the ski mask and goggles, revealing Scarlet. She turns and looks at the tallest of the four.

"You're sure this is the right place, Fenris?"

Fenris nods and holds out a wooden doll, one that looks like a Wolf. On its back reads the coordinates of the house, as well as the faint scent of roses. Scarlet nods, before turning and looking at the figure in front of her.

"What do you want us to do?"

The figure pulls off his mask and goggles, revealing Chris Wolf.

"Unless I call for you, stay here. But stay alert. Understood?"

The other three nod. The wolves wag their tails, ready to follow their master.

"Romulus. Remus. Heel."

The two wolves immediately lie down.

Chris turns back around and walks up the porch steps, before entering the door.

Inside the house, the walls are covered with Ventriloquist Dummies that resemble many of the WFA's Talents, including S.I.N.

Chris slowly walks down the hall, before noticing the S.I.N dolls. He walks up to them, before he picks up the one of Scarlet, inspecting it closely.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" A voice comes from behind Chris. Blaire Hendrix stands there wearing a black tank top and leggings.

Chris continues to look at the doll. "Almost as beautiful as the real thing."

Then, suddenly realizing someone else is in the room, Chris whirls around as he pulls out the barbershop razor and points it at Blaire. "Who-"

"Please don't hurt me!" Blaire squeals as she raises her hands in defense.

Chris slowly lowers the razor. "...Sorry. You startled me. I thought you were...well, it's not important."

"It is okay, I do sneak up on people a lot." Blaire sighs and looks down. "My name is Blaire Hendrix."

"I would say my name, but I assume you already know it. Were you the one who sent...it?" Chris asks.

"I was. It took a day to carve out that wolf, so I hoped you liked it, Chris. I am quite a fan, you know." Blaire smiles softly.

"You flatter me," Chris mutters. He looks around the room. "You did all these yourself?"

"Mmhmm. I'm not much of a people person, so this is how I spend my time." Blaire informs. "My good friend, Amadeus, brings me materials so I can keep making these."

"Amadeus…" Chris says. "You know him?"

"Yes. He is such a kind man. He saved my life. Are you friends with him too?" Blaire asks calmly.

"We're friendly with each other. I've only met him a few times. He's made me...rethink a few things." Chris says as he gazes at the S.I.N dolls. "So there isn't one for him?"

"Amadeus? No. I could never capture his brilliance and greatness in a doll. He tells me that I'm too kind to him, but I could say the same about him." Blaire giggles slightly before nervously looking down.

"Not Amadeus. No. You wouldn't know who I'm talking about. The old man hasn't managed to turn everyone against me yet." Chris says. "May I make a request, Blaire?"

"Oh, uh...sure." Blaire seems caught off guard by this, but nods nonetheless.

"These...dolls. Do they work like Voodoo dolls? Carve something into the doll, the person feels the pain?"

"Fortunately, no. Those are a different kind of dolls. Mine are Ventriloquist dolls. Dolls that you can make talk and such. However, I keep notepads in mine. See?" Blaire reaches up and grabs Chris Wolf's dolls. She reaches into the back and pulls out a notepad that reads Chris Wolf's reactions to certain events.

"Ah. I see." Chris says, as he quickly reads over the list. "Now, that request: If I could give you a photo, could you recreate the person in it?"

"I would need pictures of them in certain angles, but yes." Blaire nods once.

Chris reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small album. "There are 15 different photo angles of the man in this album. Would that suffice?"

Blaire looks through the album. "Yes. The doll should be done in two-three days." Blaire informs calmly.

"Take all the time you need. Where should I meet you when you're done?" Chris asks.

"If I may ask without offending, who is the person?" Blaire asks, ignoring Chris' question.

Chris stares calmly at the photos. "Those photos are of my father. Jason Lycaon Blake."

"He doesn't approve of you, does he?" Blaire mutters while looking at the floor.

Chris looked at the dolls and shook his head. "He's an old man, corrupted by heartbreak and regret. He's let his wolf take over. His anger consumes him, and he hates everyone and thing that doesn't fit with his vision of a perfect family. He hates me. I hate him. And one day, one of us will end the other. Until then, he can continue with his mind games. I can shatter his sanity again. And if I have to, I won't think twice about it."

"Oh emotions. A man's emotions can bring him to the top of the world...or put him in his grave at an early age." Blaire mumbles. "When I finish, the doll will find you."

Chris nods. "Thank you, Blaire. If you ever need anything, let me know. S.I.N doesn't forget, and we always repay our debts."

"There is one thing." Blaire raises a finger. "I don't like phones and such, so Amadeus is my only connection to the outside world. When you see him, can you ask him to pick me up some...ice cream maybe? I haven't had any in a while." Blaire giggles slightly.

Chris nods. "Consider it done, Blaire. And, please...if you ever find yourself nearby one of my forests, don't be a stranger."

"Yes sir." Blaire nods in response as Chris takes his leave.

Scarlet, Fenris, and Lucian watch as Chris walks out of the house.

"So what happened?" Scarlet asks.

"Nothing, babe. Just...making a new friend. Let's go."

With that, Chris and S.I.N walk back over the hill, before disappearing into the night.


	3. Freddy Escobar p1

**(Co-Written with TheDarkRyder)**

**Top of the World Restaurant, Las Vegas, Nevada, two days before Ring of Valhalla**

800 feet above the Las Vegas Strip, The five members of the Monarchy, are dressed to the nines, seated in the VIP section of the restaurant.

"So, boss, for your match against Detrick, do you need us to be on standby?" DJ asks, as Freddy nods.

"Definitely. If he has Konnan and LAX in his corner, I can't afford to take any chances." Freddy says, swirling his glass of wine.

"Should we call Fortune?" Natalia asks, but Freddy shakes his head.

"Not yet. He's handling a job for me in the UK." Freddy says, taking a sip, as a guard dressed in a black suit approaches.

"Sir, someone requests an appointment with you." The guard informs him.

"Tell him to fuck off, I ain't dealing with anyone today." Freddy says, waving him off.

"Actually, boss, it's a woman." The guard says.

"... It's not anyone named Espinoza, is it?" Freddy says, his eyebrow raised.

"No, sir. This woman's named Blaire Hendrix."

"Who?" Freddy asks, confused.

"That would be me…" Blaire peeks out from behind the guard, her face hidden by the lacy bandana. She has a black hoodie on, hiding the rest of her face. In her arms is the Freddy Escobar Doll. "May I sit..?"

"...Fuck me, why the hell do I pay you idiots?" Freddy says, facepalming. The rest of the Monarchy tenses up, expecting trouble.

"I apologize if I'm interrupting something important.." Blaire looks down to the ground while slowly lowering Freddy's Doll onto the table.

The rest of the Monarchy looks creeped out. Freddy, however, smirks. "Ah, a fan of mine! Glad to see you're buying my merch!"

"Boss, I highly doubt that's your merch." DJ says.

"Uh…..do we know you?" Natalia asks.

"My name is Blaire Hendrix. I am actually quite a fan of you five. Namely you." Blaire informs as she points at Freddy. She lowers her bandana to reveal a slight smile. "My friend, Amadeus, calls me The Dollmaker...for obvious reasons." Blaire points at the Doll.

Freddy seems slightly taken aback by that statement. "Wait…Amadeus….as in, Amadeus Crowley?"

"Yes sir. Are you friends with him?" Blaire nods slightly.

"Met him once." Freddy says, remembering his encounter with Amadeus while he was confronting Wolf and Fireheart. "Don't really know him well, however."

"Oh, he is just the kindest and friendliest person!" Blaire exclaims before nervously looking down. "He is a great man who saved me. I'm sure someone like yourself, Freddy, would enjoy talking to him. He is as smart as you are."

"Highly doubt that." Freddy says. "But actually, his name does ring a bell…."

"Boss, might wanna cut this short. Your wife is expecting you." DJ says, pulling Freddy away from his thoughts.

"Shit. Ah, well, love, better get going!" Freddy says, patting Blaire on the head condescendingly. "Just remember, my merch prices just went up!" Freddy is about to leave, but-

"Wait." Blaire steps forward and reaches into her pocket. "A gift...and a future date. I expect to see you soon." Blaire reveals a tiny wooden doll: Angelica and Freddy kissing.

Freddy grabs the doll, curious, and a little impressed by how lifelike the dolls were. As he touches the doll, his fingers graze a series of scratches on the back of the Freddy doll. Confused, Freddy turns the doll...only to see that his back is scratched hideously.

"The hell?" Freddy says, as him and the rest of the Monarchy turn towards Blaire….but she is nowhere to be found. Freddy turns back to see his doll, and notices that the scratches on the back of his doll form a sequence of numbers.

"Wait a second." DJ says, also looking at the doll. "Those look like coordinates. Seems to me like whatever this place is, she wants you to go there."

"Boss, I don't know about you, but I don't feel too good about going somewhere recommended to you by someone who gave you a creepy-ass doll." Dylan says, as he resumes eating his food.

Freddy nods, but he can't help but feel curious, as he takes a mental note of the numbers on the Freddy doll's back. Freddy hands the doll over to DJ. "Go and dispose of it. For now, let's go back to the hotel." Freddy says….not noticing a spider on the table, crawling towards them and sliding into Natalia's purse, as she picks it up before leaving with the rest of the Monarchy.


	4. The Hawk

**(Co-Written with WayOfTheHawk)**

**Nunavut, Canada; Outside The Dollhouse**

The sky was dark, and there was a cold chill in the air. A man dressed in black & blue dragged himself through the snow, following no particular path. His face was covered up to protect himself from the harsh weather.

He comes across a light blue house. It looks worn down and almost abandoned, with the unshoveled snow covering the front of the house, leaving no walking path. The windows are covered with boards, hiding the inside from anyone trying to look inside.

The man looked at the building, then took a glance at his surroundings. He soon approached the building and stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath and gave a gentle knock.

The door slowly opens, revealing a messy inside...and walls covered in Ventriloquist Dolls. One such group of dolls is the Four Horsemen of the WFA, all sitting beside each other on the wall.

The man entered the house and took a look around the room. He takes a closer look at the dolls, and picked one up.

"I'm guessing you got my totem?" A soft voice comes from behind him. Blaire Hendrix stands there in black yoga pants and a white tank top.

The man snaps his head around, noticing the girl. He looks around the room again, then back at the doll. "...Who are you?" he asked in a muffled voice.

"My name is Blaire Hendrix, but my friend, Amadeus, calls me The Dollmaker." Blaire nervously offers her hand. "I know who you are, but I'm guessing you don't want me to say?"

"...I prefer you don't. I'm not ready to hear that name. But I want to know how you got that totem to me. No one knows where I've been." He asked, still looking at the dolls.

"Oh, that was the east part...in my opinion, at least." Blaire nervously scratches the back of her head. "My friend Amadeus, he keeps tabs on a lot of people. Isn't that a nice thing to do? Whenever I want to send someone something, he makes sure they encounter it. Isn't that nice?"

"Not for someone who doesn't want to be found." He says quietly.

"If I'm being honest...I'm a huge fan of you!" Blaire exclaims, overcoming her usually meek nature. "More than Escobar and Wolf combined! You are so talented and kind! In fact, you are my favorite member of your family!"

"...Thanks." He said. The man set the doll down and picked up another one, studying it.

"However, I do have a question for you. It's very important." Blaire starts nervously twiddling her thumbs. "Why do you hide?"

"...You wouldn't understand." He simply said.

"If I may, I think I might. I'm stuck here...alone all the time. I'm afraid of meeting people, if I'm being honest. Just to send that totem to you, I had to push my fears farther than they've ever been pushed before." Blaire meekly states as she pulls out a notepad and pen. "However, if you don't feel comfortable, I don't want to make you upset…"

"...I need to find something. That's why." The man silently said. "You did well in facing your fears."

"I believe in you." Blaire smiles sweetly before writing something in her notepad. "And thank you… Amadeus has said something similar in the past."

"Who is Amadeus anyway?" He asked setting the doll down. He lifted one up that looked oddly familiar.

"Oh, he is the kindest man alive! Some people seem uneasy when I mention him, but they must have him confused with someone else. His full name is Amadeus Crowley. He wants to make the WFA better, along with another man. I think his name was Dante Ryder?" Blaire thinks for a moment before nodding.

The man said nothing, but set the doll down. He takes a look at Blaire before making his way towards the exit. "Piece of advice, Blaire: be careful who you trust."

"Don't worry, Sir. Amadeus tells me the same thing. Thank you for visiting me and remember- You are always welcomed back." Blaire smiles again.

The man simply took one last look at a doll wearing a black and blue mask before heading back out and into the snowy weather.


	5. Detrick Cyrus

**(Co-Written with The Lucha Warrior) **

**Nunavut, Canada**

The snowy grounds of Nunavut are peaceful, still and quiet. The uneasy sounds of peace echo throughout the village, as the camera zooms into a ruined, and broken down townhouse. Boards cover the shattered and broken windows, holes and marks decorate the house in an unkind fashion, and ravens habitat outside the house.

Off in the distance, a white 2016 Jeep Wrangler speeds up to the house and pulls to a stop in front. Detrick Cyrus steps out of the jeep, wearing a pair of black cargo pants, black and gold Annok snowboard jacket, a black beanie, and black snow sneakers with white soles. He walks towards the house, with a suspicious look on his face. He pulls out a small wooden figure of a red lowrider. He looks under the bottom and looks at the coordinates.

"This is the right place. But this place gives off the creepiest vibes." Detrick mutters to himself, as he walks more towards the house. He steps towards the stairs to the house, and a raven flies overhead of him, cawing as it flies away. Detrick walks into the house, the floorboards creeping with every step he takes.

The walls are lined with Ventriloquist Dolls of every member of the WFA. Detrick's eyes land on his, which sits beside Kailene Starr's.

"Ok….. this is creepy. I've seen The Conjuring and this is not how I want to go out." He says as continues to examine the dolls of everyone

"I wanted to keep you two together." A voice comes from behind Detrick, Blaire Hendrix. She stands there wearing black sweatpants and a loose black tank top. "Sorry if it bothers you. I'm really glad you came, Detrick." Blaire smiles, but keeps her black and red hypnotic swirl eyes on the ground. Detrick looks at her cautiously and takes a careful step forward.

"Were you the one who sent me this?" She slowly nods, and extends her hand towards Detrick.

"My name is Blaire Hendrix. I'm a big fan of you, Detrick." Blaire smiles softly. Detrick examines her, and returns the handshake.

"Forgive me if I'm not exactly...in high spirits about being here. This doesn't exactly scream 'safe place' to me." Detrick takes in his surroundings, looking at every part of the room.

"I'm sorry…" Blaire looks down, "I know it can be really unnerving around here. Are you hungry or thirsty? I just made some cookies and I can make some coffee if you want?" Detrick politely puts his hand up.

"No thank you. I appreciate your offer, but I'm concerned about why I'm actually here. No offense, but I didn't fly into Canada just to have coffee and cookies." Detrick says, semi-jokingly.

"Yes, of course. I invited you here to learn more about you. I mean, Amadeus talks about you every once and a while and I really wanted to meet you in person because you are so talented and really cool and-" Blaire rambles on before Detrick stops her.

"Amadeus…..as in Amadeus Crowley?" Detrick asked, with a hint of suspicion and skepticism in voice.

"Yes!" Blaire exclaims before blushing and looking down again. "I mean, yeah. Amadeus is a really nice man. You've heard of him?" Blaire asks, looking up slightly.

Detrick looks off, remembering his encounter with him at Thanksgiving Day Disaster. He remembers the sick smile he gave him before exiting out to their elimination tables match. He turns back to Blaire.

"We've...met before. He's an…...interesting man." Detrick replies.

"I agree…" Blaire nods. "Hey Detrick, may I ask you a question?" Detrick looks at her, curiously. He takes in the innocent face she has, and the vibrant yet unsettling personality she gives off. He slowly nods.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Why do you and Freddy always fight? Don't you love each other?" Blaire asks, cocking her head to the side. Detrick sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"It's complicated... especially with family. Me and Freddy, are the opposite. Our personalities, our lifestyles, they don't match. But don't get me wrong, I love my brother. Freddy, no matter what, will always be my brother and I can't change that. But sometimes, brothers fight. Sometimes it's the ones who you love the most who want to hurt you."

"I...think I understand." Blaire nods slowly. "I hope you two find your peace with one another." Blaire smiles at Detrick. Detrick willingly returns the smile, but then his expression turns to concern.

"Now may I ask you a question?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course." Blaire nods, caught off guard by Detrick's interest.

"Why are you loyal to Amadeus?"

Blaire's expression turns to sadness. "When I was little, my parents died. I was forced to live on the streets." Blaire whispers. "I was treated harshly by strangers. I starved most nights and had to steal just so I could eat. When I was sixteen, I...I almost died from starvation. Amadeus gave me a home and food to eat. I owe him my life. He is truly a good man." Blaire informs, tears welling up in her eyes. Detrick looks at her, and slowly puts his hand on her shoulder and looks her in the eyes.

"I can understand being loyal to someone to who gives you a purpose. Believe me, I know your pain. My parents died when I was a child, and so did Freddy's. The only difference is Freddy was in a position a lot like yours." Detrick looks and sees the slight change in her expression in her eyes.

"I understand wanting to be loyal to someone who helps you...but there comes a time when you have to understand for yourself what comes with loyalty. Be careful who you owe favors to." Detrick says, as he starts toward his exit out of the house.

As he leaves, Blaire just stands there in silence, confused by his statement.


	6. Freddy Escobar P2

**(Co-Written with TheDarkRyder)**

**Nunavut, Canada**

"GODDAMNIT!" Freddy says, kicking at the tire of his black Escalade. Angelica, shivering in the cold, rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"Sir, please calm down, we-" The limo driver is interrupted as Freddy slaps him.

"Shut up, you idiot! Fix the damn car!" The angry prince says.

"Babe, what are we doing here? And most importantly, why are we in Canada of all places?" Angelica asks. "I thought you said we were going to Paris?"

"We are! We're just taking a little detour." Freddy says, as he checks the GPS on his phone. "Hmm...looks like we're close."

"Close to what?" Angelica says. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Sir, the engine is back up!" The driver says, rubbing his cheek. "We can leave now, if you wish."

Freddy thinks for a second, before responding. "Walter, I want you to take Angelica to the hotel, and then come back to pick me up. I have business to take care of."

Angelica looks at Freddy with concern. "Freddy, is everything okay?"

"Of course, _princesa_. I just…..need to figure something out. I'll be back, I promise" Escobar says, as he kisses her goodbye. Angelica watches Freddy walk into the snow, before the engine starts up and the car drives down the road.

12 minutes later….

Freddy walks through the snow, following the directions given to him by the GPS to get to the coordinates that Blaire have him. The GPS suddenly beeps, as Freddy looks in front of him to see a broken down house with an unshoveled lawn and boarded up windows. Freddy makes his way to the door, and opens it, heading inside

"Hello?" Freddy asks, looking around.

Blaire is seen sitting on her bed, wearing sweat pants and a tank top. She actually doesn't notice Freddy, as she is busy playing with one of the Ventriloquist Dolls. This doll is a female. It has a messy and poofy bob cut that is half purple and half black. It's skin is pale. It's eyes are pink with heart shaped pupils. It has porcelain doll face paint with a few cracks. Blaire is brushing it's hair and whispering to it.

"Umm…..hello?" Freddy says, startling Blaire.

Blaire screams and throws the doll into the air as she falls backwards off the bed. She slowly peaks over the bed at Freddy. "Sorry...I didn't hear you come in… Would you like some hot cocoa, Freddy?"

"No." Freddy says, curtly. "I want to get directly to the point." He pulls out the small wooden statue that Blaire gave him, and puts it down on the bed. "Why? If this is really where you live-and if so, my deepest apologies- why did you come all the way from here to Vegas to give me this?"

"I do live here, yes. I was born here, actually." Blaire stands up. "I came all the way to Vegas out of excitement. I wanted to meet you before you...well…lost your championship."

Freddy smiles through gritted teeth. "You say that as if you knew what was going to happen."

"Oh no, I didn't. Amadeus did." Blaire looks down at the doll she dropped. "Freddy, I wish you weren't so stubborn and arrogant. You have a good heart beneath your ego."

Freddy's smile fades away. "Look out there, Blaire. Look at the world around you. You ever been to Boyle Heights? Segundo Barrio? Juarez? In places like that, family, heart, and all that shit don't get you anything. In those places, the only person you look out for is the person you see when you look in the mirror." Freddy looks away from Blaire as he continues. "That's why I wear the crown. That's why I am the prince. Because I'm a survivor. Because I have lied, cheated and stolen my way to the throne. I did what I had to do. Ain't about heart, it's about gold, and what you do to get it." Freddy says.

Blaire is now holding up the Freddy Escobar doll. "But it was all just a mask." Blaire has the doll say. "I've seen how you treat Angelica. To go as simple as I can, you wouldn't have come and seen me if you didn't care. You would've thrown it away and forgot about it. You were intrigued. You haven't messed with my safe haven. You haven't destroyed what is mine. You haven't stolen from me. You are stuck on that mentality that you have to be bad to survive. You are more." Blaire sets the Freddy doll down.

Freddy simply stares at her, before scoffing. "I came all the way out here to this shithole just to get an afterschool special, huh? Screw this, I'm outta here. Enjoy pneumonia." Escobar goes to the door.

"Before you leave, may I bother you with one more question?" Blaire steps towards him, looking at the ground nervously.

Freddy stops and turns around. "What?"

"Why do you and Detrick always fight? Don't you love each other?" Blaire asks, looking into Freddy's eyes.

Freddy opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Escobar considers the question for a while, before laughing. "You know, every single day of my life….I hear that name. Whenever you bring up Freddy Escobar, somebody else brings up Detrick Cyrus. Everyday, I hear that name…..and I am just sick of it. Why? Why does everyone seem to think that he can do no wrong, huh? Everyone looks up to him like he's some fucking hero, but they look down on me!" He says, venting, before forcing himself to calm down. "Next time you mention my name, don't bring him up. Got it?" Freddy says, turning to leave. "We're done here."

As Freddy storms out of the house and into the snow, Blaire steps into the doorway, "Detrick still cares about you. He said he loves his little brother...no matter what." Blaire informs.

Freddy stops in his tracks. We don't see his face, only the back of him, as he stands still for a moment. No clever remark, no insult, nothing comes to the mind of the Prince. He just shakes his head, and walks up the snow, as Blaire watches him go.


	7. The Serendipity Cirque

**Nunavut, Canada**

A circus tent is being set up by dozens of clowns. Edgar Noose and Belle Widow are seen overseeing the construction. Edgar is wearing a snowsuit variation of his Ringmaster suit, while Belle is wearing a stylish fur coat.

"Why did you pick here for the Serendipity Cirque?" Belle asks, confused. "We're practically in the middle of nowhere and it's freezing."

"Patience, my dear starlet. No matter where we go, an audience will follow." Edgar smirks as he twirls his knob-handled cane. He notices Luna Lucifina sitting in the snow, making a very deformed snowman. She is wearing a crappy and thin winter jacket and is visibly shivering. Edgar stops twirling his cane and grips it angrily. "Luna Lucifina! How dare you play when you should be putting the tent together?!" Edgar screams.

"I'm cold..." Luna mutters.

"Too bad! Get to work or so help me!" Edgar grabs the bullwhip from his belt loop and cracks it in the air. Luna's eyes go wide before she jumps to her feet and runs over to the tent to help the clowns. As Edgar puts his whip back, Belle notices something.

"Edgar, why is that woman watching us?" Belle points towards a small hill, where Blaire Hendrix is standing at the top of.

"Let's go ask." Edgar smiles before him and Belle approach Blaire, only for Blaire to turn and leave. As Edgar and Belle follow her, they don't notice Luna leaving the tent and following them.

Edgar and Belle watch Blaire enter The Dollhouse and follow suit. They are caught off guard by all the Ventriloquist Dolls lining the walls. Edgar and Belle approach two specific dolls, theirs. Edgar and Belle pick up their respective dolls and are surprised to see the eyes are scratched out.

"Welcome to The Dollhouse." Blaire Hendrix greets calmly. They set the dolls down and turn towards her.

"Who are you and why do you have all these dolls?" Belle asks, weirded out.

"And how much do you want for them? I'm sure they would all fit in for our circus." Edgar questions, intrigued.

"My name is Blaire Hendrix. I make these dolls in my spare time. They aren't for sale." Blaire informs as she holds a doll behind her back.

"Why not?" Edgar steps forward, slightly annoyed.

"Because I won't be left alone." Blaire steps back, trying to keep distance between her and Edgar.

"Then come with us! You will love it! The Serendipity Cirque is a safe place for all!" Edgar laughs cheerfully as he takes another step towards her.

"No." Blaire takes another step back.

"Why not?" Belle now asks, slowly moving around Blaire to surround her.

"Because I know..." Blaire nervously looks around until she notices the third person has entered the Dollhouse. Edgar and Belle look over to see Luna Lucifina standing at the door frame. She pulls her poorly stitched beanie off to reveal a messy and poofy bob cut that is half purple and half black.

"Luna...what are you doing here?" Edgar growls as he reaches for his whip. To his surprise, Luna doesn't pay him any attention, instead approaching Blaire. They stare into each other's eyes before Blaire reveals the doll behind her back, the same one she was playing with when Freddy Escobar came by. It's an exact copy of Luna Lucifina. Blaire holds it out to Luna, who hesitantly takes it. Luna looks at her own doll before brushing the back of her hand on her doll's cheek.

Luna hands it back to Blaire. "I like dolls." Blaire calmly informs as the two stare at each other.

"Can you fix my face? The cracks are painful." Luna asks, referencing her porcelain doll face paint with a few cracks.

"I can always try." Blaire replies as the two remain relatively calm, annoying both Edgar and Belle.

"We are leaving!" Edgar grabs Luna by the hair and pushes her towards the exit. "I will deal with you later!" Edgar screams as he pushes Luna out of the Dollhouse. Belle steps out and grabs Luna by the hair, dragging her back to the circus tent and ignoring Luna's cries of pain. Edgar turns back towards Blaire and yanks the Luna Doll out of her hands and smashes the head of it against the wall, breaking it. Blaire's eyes go wide before she falls to her knees. "Have a fantastic day." Edgar puts on a smile and leaves as Blaire stares at the broken doll.


	8. Kailene Starr

**(Co-Written with DaughteroftheMist)**

**Nunavut, Canada**

A small plane flies over a snowy landscape before landing in a clear enough area. Out steps Kailene Starr dressed in her winter gear. She blows into her hands as she looks around. She slowly pulls up a small wooden statue that resembles her wedding ring, with coordinates scratched into the inside.

"Okay Starr. Show time." Kailene starts walking through the snow.

A light blue house is seen. It looks worn down and almost abandoned, with the unshoveled snow covering the front of the house, leaving no walking path. The windows are covered with boards, hiding the inside from anyone trying to look inside.

Kailene slowly approaches, completely on her guard. When she enters the house, she sees Ventriloquist Dolls resembling many of the WFA's stars lining the walls. Like when Detrick came, she sees her doll next to her husband's.

Kailene looks around. "Are you here?"

"You are a lot calmer than Detrick was…" Blaire Hendrix appears behind her, holding a platter of cookies.

Kailene startles a bit but calms. "You learn to keep a calm head in certain situations…"

"I'm really glad you came.." Blaire smiles nervously. "I'm a big fan of yours, Kailene. My name is Blaire Hendrix, but Amadeus calls me The Dollmaker…"

Kailene nods with a smile. "Thank you Blaire. I've seen your stuff as well. You're really good yourself. Thank you for having me."

"Oh, it warms my heart that you know someone as obscure as me." Blaire giggles before looking at the cookies. "Would you like one..? I just made them.."

Kailene nods and accepts it. "Thank you." Looks around. "So a dollhouse segment. I'm curious to experience it."

"Oh, it's always an interesting time…" Blaire sets down the platter and removes the oven mitts before sitting on the couch. She pats the seat next to her before pulling up the Luna Lucifina doll. Blaire brushes the doll's hair lovingly.

Kailene tilts her head. "Luna Lucifina?"

"She's...like you, Kailene." Blaire smiles slightly. "Both have had a lot of problems...but you've found your happily ever after."

Kailene looks down. "And she hasn't."

"...I worry…" Blaire whispers before setting the doll down and turning to Kailene. "May I ask you a question?"

Nods. "Go ahead."

"You have this...dark side. How do you control it? Are you ever afraid you might...hurt Detrick..?" Blaire asks, showing concern.

Kailene sighs. "All the time. Every day I wake up and I'm always wondering if that's the day I'll let it go again. The day I'll lose everything I worked for. But call me self sacrificial."

"That's...very sweet." Blaire smiles. "May I ask how this dark side was...born..?"

Scratches the back of her neck. "A lot of things really. I didn't have the best life as a kid. My biological dad was a real bastard. Kids at school were horrible. I guess that was the early stages. Always getting into fights and everything. Life changed once I discovered a small wrestling company called Chikara.."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kailene… You didn't deserve any of it…" Blaire hesitantly puts her hand on Kailene's shoulder.

Smiles. "Thanks Blaire. It means a lot. But yeah that was the start of it."

"Do you want to talk about it..? I don't want you to be uncomfortable…" Blaire cocks her head to the side.

Kailene waves her hand. "I can talk about it. I've had years to overcome it. Besides you sound like you need help and I... I've never been able to say no to anyone who does." Smiles.

Blaire slowly leans back. "What do you think I need help with, Kailene..?"

Raises a brow. "You seemed quite distressed when talking about Luna. Unless I misread something…" suddenly looks sheepish.

Blaire shakes her head slowly, sad. "No, you are right… Luna is in a terrible situation… I worry about her both as a human and...I feel weird around her. I have this strange fascination with her that I can't shake...I haven't even talked to Amadeus about it… It's strange to me…" Blaire whispers as she slowly squeezes her hands open and shut nervously.

Kailene smiles knowingly. "You get this feeling when it comes to something or someone that means a lot to you. I agree I've heard some bad stuff about Luna's situation. But like I said whatever you want to know..go ahead and ask."

Blaire continues to open and shut her hands nervously. "Wh-what is this feeling, Kailene..? Amadeus never told me about it… I'm scared…" Blaire asks in a shaky voice.

"I think what you're feeling is the start of...love. at least that's what it felt like when it happened to me."

Blaire pulls at her long red hair slightly. "That's not good… Amadeus tells me that love is bad...that people are using each other…you and Detrick, Freddy and Angelica, you guys seem different...but…" Blaire shakes her head, conflicted.

Kailene reaches out a hand slowly as to not startle her. She stills Blaire's hand. "I think I know what Amadeus is referring to. You see before Detrick there was another man. Another...unworthy man."

"He was the one who…" Blaire cuts herself off as she calms down. "Hurt you...badly...right..?"

Nods. "Yep that's the one. I think...you haven't been told the whole truth. Or at least you've been told a twisted version of it. Are there relationships where people use and hurt each other in bad ways? Sure. I mean, I had been part of one. Angelica I'm not sure about but I've heard things. The point is, there are bad people who screw up a good thing. It took me years to open up to people. But…" twists her wedding ring. "The right person came along. Someone who cared about my mental state, my physical health." Looks at Blaire.

"Am I making sense right now?"

Blaire lets out a sigh. "I...need to talk to Amadeus again…" Blaire whispers. "But thank you, Kailene." Blaire smiles slightly.

"You're welcome. And if you need help with that talk...let me know."

"I'll walk you out, Kailene.." Blaire stands up and approaches the door.

Kailene places her winter cap back on her head. "Thank you for inviting me Blaire. And good luck."

"Thank you...good luck containing your dark side." Blaire smiles.

"Thank you." Kailene walks off the porch and back to the landing zone.


	9. Jason Malice

**(Co-Written with Jase Raven 13)**

**Nunavut, Canada**

A black Dodge Charger drives down the snowy road to the house as it began to snow again. Stopping in the small clearing the driver comes out in a hooded leather jacket and black snow pants as he makes his way to the door. He knocks on it and as he awaits, he studies the small wooden bat that was sent to him as the hood still hid his face.

The door slowly opens, but no one is on the other side. Inside the house, the walls are lined with the WFA Ventriloquist Dolls. The man walks in as he inspects several of the dolls from Ruin to Detrick Cyrus. He looked around to find a young woman sitting at a table as if waiting for him.

"Hello Jason…" Blaire smiles softly as she holds the Jason Malice doll.

"You seem to know my name, yet I don't know yours. Who are you?" Asked Jason as he removes his hood to reveal The Fallen One minus his face paint.

"I'm a big fan of yours, Jason. My name is Blaire Hendrix, but my friend Amadeus calls me The Dollmaker…" Blaire smiles down at the doll.

"That remains to be seen as I'm curious why have you sought me out? With this," Said Jason as he held up the bat to her, "And then I have to question as why Amadeus?"

"I sought you out because I want to learn more about you…" Blaire looks down, "Amadeus did not bring you here. It was solely my decision, like always..."

"You misunderstood what I said. Amadeus is one of Evil and that of the Darkness. I should know. I once walked down his path. Then I realized what I was doing was wrong. So I use my "curse" to punish those who walk down that path. So my question is why are you and Amadeus connected? I'm not here to hurt you, I see you are innocent. But your friend is not." Said Jason as he stood in front of her.

"...You misunderstand Amadeus… He is a good man… He's the only reason I am alive… Amadeus keeps me safe and he is truly a good man." Blaire mutters.

"Let me ask you this, when was the last time you've seen him? Or better yet has he ever let you venture outside this house?" Countered Jason.

"He...I can leave whenever I please...I just don't like people…" Blaire slightly glares as one of her eyes twitch.

"You avoiding the question answered everything for me. He keeps you in here locked up like a prisoner. Turning what you love into a prison. This is no way to live. He is using you. For what purpose is unknown, but knowing him he will show himself again soon. You wanted to meet me? Said you were a big fan? I'm still curious as to why? I've done horrible things in the past. Now I'm trying to repair the damage I've done." Said Jason almost somber at the end.

"...leave." Blaire whispers, looking down.

"Very well if that is your wish," Said Jason as he turns around to head to the door, but turns around once more, "Ask him that. Ask him and you will know the truth. No one deserves to be shut away like this. The world can be evil, but also good. There is light and there is darkness. But there are also few in between. Farewell Blaire, and also your art is beautiful." With that Malice walks out with his hood up as he gets into the car and drives away.

Blaire Hendrix shakes slightly as she drops the Malice Doll. She looks in the window sill, where a spider sits in it's web. "Come soon…" Blaire whispers.


	10. Amadeus Crowley Returns

**(Co-Written with Jase Raven 13)**

**Nunavut, Canada**

Blaire Hendrix sits on her couch, brushing the hair of the Luna Lucifina doll. She is obviously bothered by both Kailene Starr and Jason Malice's statements.

Outside the noise of a helicopter could be heard as the footsteps outside the door could be heard as well as the tapping of a cane. With a knock three times, Amadeus Crowley walks in as he takes his hat off as well as hangs his coat on a hook. He makes his way to Blaire with a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon my lil doca! It has been some time. How are you my dear? I see you made more dolls since I was last here. Quite some stellar work." Said Amadeus as he surveyed the room and as he stepped his cane tapped as well.

"I've...I've been good, Amadeus… Have you seen Tyson..? I haven't seen him since he lost the Supernova Cup…" Blaire asks, still nervous.

"He is doing fine. He is nursing his wounds, but fret not he will return. What seems to be the problem my dear?" Asked Crowley as he noticed something was wrong. His spider nearby started to twitch.

Blaire anxiously squeezes her hands open and shut. "I...Jason Malice...he…" Blaire cuts herself off.

"Oh so he was here. Curious indeed. And what did he say my dear."

"He...said terrible things. He said that you were just using me… I hate hearing his lies…" Blaire wimpers.

"Did he now? He would say such things. He has been in the dark for so long that he cannot tell the difference between what he perceives as good and evil. The man has been broken and he is still struggling to pick up the pieces even though they are all in vain. But clearly you saw through those wicked, terrible lies my dear." Said Crowley as he sat next to her.

"Yes sir… I asked him to leave afterwards…" Blaire informs quietly.

"Said anything else?" Asked Crowley.

"Not that I can remember, no sir." Blaire shakes her head as she continues to brush the doll's hair.

"Very well. Did anyone else pay you a visit?"

"Well, a lot of people. Freddy Escobar, Chris Wolf, Detrick Cyrus, Kailene Starr, The Serendipity Cirque." Blaire lists off as she smiles at the doll.

"The Brat Prince, The Lucha Wannabe, The Mongrel, a Failed Circus, and you said Starr? What was she doing here?" Asked Crowley.

"Well, outside of you, she was my kindest visitor. However, she provided me a mental crisis as well…" Blaire replies, nervous.

"What do you mean my dear? You can tell me anything." And as he said that the spider began to crawl down its web.

"I know, Amadeus…" Blaire takes a deep breath. "She thinks I have a...well, a crush." Blaire mutters.

"A crush? You speak of love? Of whom may I ask?"

"Well…" Blaire smiles at the Luna Lucifina doll in her hands.

"Is this her?" Asked Crowley now looking closely at the doll as the spider crawled its way to Crowley.

"Yes sir… I know you say love is a weakness… But…" Blaire trails off.

"It is a weakness my dear. One that could cost us dearly. But do go on. I want to know everything."

"Her name is Luna Lucifina. She is a member of The Serendipity Cirque. The Ringmaster, Edgar Noose treats her harshly...he beats her and whips her…" Blaire informs, her voice shaky.

"Ah the filthy, little wretch. He will be dealt with soon enough. This also brings up an opportunity…" Said Crowley as the spider reached up to his ear.

"An opportunity, sir?" Blaire cocks her head to the side, confused.

"Yes my dear. A test and a lesson at the same time. I will give you the one you "love". I will show you the folly of such feelings. It will also further our plans to help the world to see it as we see it. It's time my dear. The next act is about to begin." Said Crowley as he stood up and held out his hand to her.

"I understand, Amadeus…" Blaire takes his hand.

"Then let us depart my dear. Gather your things. We leave immediately and will meet with Tyson at my home." Said Crowley with a devilish smile.

"When will I return?" Blaire looks around at her house.

"As soon as our plans are complete, you may return here. You can even bring two of your most favorite dolls with you."

Blaire smiles and grabs the Luna Lucifina and Asher Darma Dolls. "Let us go…" Blaire follows Amadeus.

"Soon the world will see what we have seen and soon they will finally see the truth." Said Crowley as he and Blaire enter the helicopter as the spider crawls back to its web.


	11. Will Ralston

**(Co-Written with roddypiperfan84)**

**Nunavut, Canada; Prior to Amadeus Crowley's Arrival**

A motorbike stops by at the light blue, boarded up, abandoned house as the biker steps off, he looked around as he was all alone, making sure there weren't any surprises, and possible jump scares. The biker took off his helmet, revealing to be Will Ralston.

He decided to go and knock on the front door, it opened itself, Will stepped in and looked around as he saw walls covered in Ventriloquist Dolls. They all looked a lot like every WFA member, his eyes landed on eight dolls, all eight members of the Kingdom Club, one of them was his look-alike. "Good grief." Will whispered as he kept on staring at the doll version of himself.

"It's nice to see you, Will." Blaire Hendrix appears behind him.

Will slowly turned around as he goes face to face with Blaire, he was a bit freaked out by it, but he had no time for jump scares.

"Hello lass. Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Will asked as he held the dolls of himself and his cousin Tammy.

"My name is Blaire Hendrix, and I am a fan of yours..." Blaire nervously informs.

"Thank you lass." Will answered nicely as sets the dolls back carefully as he looked at the doll of his leader, Union Jack Jr, "I have to say, this is impressive. The details are great. But, what's all this?"

"This...is where I live... I spend my time making dolls to keep myself occupied. It's why Amadeus Crowley calls me The Dollmaker." Blaire replies.

"Crowley, you say. I met him once, but you weren't kidding about all of this." Will said as he makes eye contact with Blaire, "You're good."

"Thank you... It's something that brings me joy..." Blaire pulls up the Luna Lucifina doll and brushes it's hair as she speaks.

"Is that..." Will tries to ask when he looked at the doll Blaire was holding, he heard rumors about it, but he couldn't find the reason behind it.

"It's my favorite doll. Will, Amadeus is coming by soon, so I ask that you leave, if that's okay." Blaire whispers.

"Alright, its okay." Will said as went to the door to leave, but before he did, he caught a sight of something peculiar. But he decided to drop the question and instead, he said, "Good grief. It was nice meeting you... Blaire." He then left the house, got onto his motorcycle and left towards the woods.


	12. Scarlet

**(Co-Written with SonicMeansSpeed)**

**Nunavut, Canada**

The old house can be seen, fresh snow once again covering the lawn. The only major difference one can see is the windows seem to have more cracks in them, and the wood has begun to rot.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine can be heard, as the camera turns, revealing a figure stepping off a snow-mobile. She removes goggles and her hood, revealing it to be Scarlet. After inspecting the house for a moment, Scarlet walks inside.

The walls are lined with Ventriloquist Dolls of the WFA Stars. Scarlet comes to the ones of Chris Wolf and herself, sitting beside one another.

Scarlet looks at the dolls closely, before picking up the one of Chris, being careful not to drop it. She inspects it closely, and a smile begins to take shape at the corners of her mouth.

"So these are the dolls Chris told me about…"

The front door opens and Blaire Hendrix enters her home, wearing a scarf and a heavy jacket. She calmly walks in, but jumps several feet and falls when she sees Scarlet, letting out a scream.

Scarlet, hearing the scream, manages to remain calm as she places the doll back on the shelf.

"So. You're Blaire?"

Blaire shakily stands up and removes her jacket and scarf. "Y-yeah..? Why are you in my home, Scarlet?" Blaire questions nervously.

"I have my reasons. The main one being Chris. Namely, what did you do to him?"

Scarlet says, as she turns around, her eyes narrowed.

"Wh-what do you mean..? I did-didn't do anything…" Blaire takes a step back.

"Chris was fine before he came here. Yes, he'd been acting a bit… different, but nothing serious. But after we left this place the first time, he became a lot colder to those outside his family. You expect me to believe the change in behaviour was a fucking coincidence?"

"Yes..?" Blaire takes another step back, hesitant.

Scarlet sighs as she looks back at the dolls. "I'm sorry. I don't want to scare you. It's just… I'm worried about him, you know?"

"Well, I don't fully understand. I only worry about three people and only one of them is in a bad situation, but none of them have shown behavioral differences…" Blaire relaxes slightly.

"It's just… he's begun to let his father advise him a little. He still loves that house they own down in Gatlinburg. Hell, even I appreciate the place. But… Chris has slowly become more and more… angry."

Scarlet says, as she sits down on the floor, her back leaning against the wall.

"Did he… say anything to you while the two of you spoke?"

"He hated his father… He loved you… He knows Amadeus… Nothing else of note." Blaire replies, sitting opposite of Scarlet.

"His father… that man is a fucking demon, and should be removed from that house. I told Chris that a million times, you know? But Chris… he's stubborn, but in a good way. I guess… that's part of the reason why I'm still with him."

Scarlet says, smiling softly. She looks up at the dolls.

"You did all these yourself?"

"I'm alone most of the time. I have to find some way to spend time." Blaire nods.

Scarlet thinks for a moment. "Then could you make one for me, Blaire? It's a specific request."

"Uhh… Sure. What do you want..?" Blaire questions.

"Well, there's a chance… I might be carrying… the next generation of the wolf family…"

"Oh- Oh!" Blaire stutters, shocked. "Uh...ye-yeah… I will find something to make you…"

Scarlet smiles. "Thank you, Blaire."

She gets back to her feet. "I guess I should be going, then."

"Safe travels… I'll be sure Tyson gets the gift to you…" Blaire mutters.

"And Blaire? If we could… for now, let's keep it between the two of us. Ok?"

"Absolutely… I live in the middle of nowhere…" Blaire nods once before opening the door to the freezing cold.

Scarlet nods before walking out the door. She puts back on her goggles, flips up her hoodie, and drives off into the snowstorm.


	13. Amber Bloodshed

**(Co-Written with The Vixen)**

The old house can be seen, fresh snow once again covering the lawn. The only major difference one can see is the windows seem to have more cracks in them, and the wood has continued to rot.

In the distance the rumbles of a motorcycle can be heard,First softly but as it gets closer it becomes almost overwhelmingly loud. The Bike pulls up to the end of the snowy driveway and comes to a halt, knowing she'd never make it up the fresh snow and Ice covered drive. The driver dismounts the bike and pulls off her helmet, revealing none other than Amber Bloodshed. She rests her helmet on the Bikes seat. Amber is slightly underdressed, Wearing her leather jacket over one of her gym tanks and Torn acid washed jeans. Her normally perfectly disarrayed raven hair sits a sweaty heap upon her removes her shades revealing her Ice blue eyes, she looks down to the letter and double checks the address.

"Man, When they said tucked away… They meant tucked away". Amber mumbles as she takes one final account of where she is, Shooting a text off to Hailey in case anything should go tucks her phone back into her breast pocket of her coat before starting the snowy ascent up the she reaches the front patio of the house her eyes are focused on the statue in her hand. She examines it once more as other than looking at the coordinates she hadn't truly given it a once the closer look Amber realizes that this item isn't just an ordinary statue. It is in fact a totem, One that resembles perfectly something that she held near and dear to her. The necklace that her late cousin wore, How could they have known…. Tears well up in her eyes as she admires the intricacies. Her hand subconsciously makes its way to the necklace tucked away in her shirt collar. She takes a deep breath and passes through the front door.

"Hello?"

Inside, the walls are lined with Ventriloquist Dolls resembling the WFA Roster. Sitting on the couch is Blaire Hendrix, working on Amber Bloodshed's doll.

"Hello Amber…" Blaire says without looking.

Amber frantically searches for the source of the voice, before her eyes fall on Blaire, She steps forward hesitantly.

"Do I know you..?" Amber Half stutters.

"Probably not… I know you though…" Blaire mutters, still not looking at Amber. "I know how good you are… It's not a surprise they finally brought you in."

Amber's face flushes at the unknown woman's statement. She catches a glimpse of what she is working on, though she can't quite make out the details from where she stands. A bit caught off guard by her kindness "I..Uh..Thanks."

Blaire finally looks at Amber, revealing her red and black spiral eyes. "My name is Blaire Hendrix, though my friend Amadeus calls me The Dollmaker…" Blaire introduces herself.

Amber looks her dead in the eyes,trying to mask her nervousness. She extends her hand. "Amber Bloodshed.. Amadeus…"Amber trails off as she racks her brain trying to figure out why the name sounds so familiar. "Did you make this?" She raises the totem.

"Yeah… I know it means a lot to you…" Blaire informs softly.

"But how.." Amber sounds truly baffled as she can't remember a time where she mentioned her cousin's necklace.

"Well, I have nothing to do here but make these dolls and learn about their inspirations…" Blaire starts, "Amadeus tells me that I should learn these things, that it helps our goal of making a better world…"

As Amber steps forward to admire the craftsmanship of the dolls that lay in front of her she continues "Are you stuck here? Do you not have a way out? Is he holding you here?" Amber's bad habit of thinking the worst takes over and she bombards the girl with questions.

Blaire leans away from Amber with wide eyes, "Uhh… No..? I choose to be here…"

Amber raises her hands in a peace-keeping gesture in front of her "I'm sorry, I just.. No it's nothing. I apologize" she inhales deeply seeming to catch her breath. "I just wanted to make sure you're fine. That's all. These dolls are amazing."

"You worry a lot… You've been hurt, haven't you..?" Blaire asks, sympathetically.

A glint is spotted in her eye and she merely nods. "There's more to every story than just the cover..It's amazing what a smile can hide."

"Would you like to discuss it..?" Blaire scoots over, giving Amber some room on the couch.

She walks over silently and takes a seat next to her, careful to leave enough room so as not to make her uncomfortable. "It would take me a long time.. I Honestly haven't come to terms with the actions myself… But I'll put it this way.. The world is full of vile people. And I just wanted to make sure they hadn't gotten you too. I apologize again." She fidgets with the zipper on her jacket.

"It's okay, Amber…" Blaire calmly says. "May I ask you a question..?"

She slouches a bit when she realizes she's been holding her breath. "Of course, I try my best to be an open book… Wear my heart on my sleeve if you will."

"What drives you..? What drives Amber Bloodshed..?" Blaire asks, looking into Amber's eyes.

Amber looks into her piercing eyes and then down. "You know, In my life I have always been told "I can't". And I guess originally I set out to prove them wrong. To show them that they held no power. And To show them that my dream always held more power over me than the weight of their discoragment. A heart of gold will always outweigh one of stone.." she trails off. "I started my journey doubtful,But things kind of fell into place. It's funny how fate works. If my story helps even just one person then I feel I've done something right."

Blaire smiles slightly at this. "Good luck, Amber. I believe in you." Blaire says as she stands up.

Amber's bright smile returns as she makes her way to her feet,She looks to her. "Thank you so much for your kind words, And for this." Amber holds up the totem again. "I've been going through a lot these past weeks. And it was really a great surprise. Sometimes all you need really is a little help from your friends." Amber's voice trails off as she realizes she may have jumped the gun a bit. "I mean I consider you a friend."

Blaire smiles at this. "After such a short amount of time..? No wonder people like you so much…" Blaire says as she walks Amber to the door. "I'm honored..."

As Amber reaches the doorway she looks to her one last time. "A first impression lasts a lifetime. Thank you so much for Inviting me here. I hope to see you again." Amber reaches into her jackets pocket, She pulls out her shades and hands them to Blaire. "Here, I'm sure you could use them for something."

Blaire blushes as she takes the shades. "Oh, uh...thanks." She smiles as she watches Amber walk outside. "Oh, and Amber..?"

Amber turns around at the call of her name.

"Welcome to the WFA." Blaire smiles as she shuts the door.

Amber smiles as she makes her way down the driveway to her bike.


	14. Eliza Bourne

**Nunavut, Canada**

The old house can be seen, fresh snow once again covering the lawn. The only major difference one can see is the windows seem to have even more cracks in them, and the wood has rotted a little bit more.

A taxi drives up the road and stops in front of The Dollhouse. Out of the back steps Eliza Bourne, giddy as always. She is wearing a cute pink beanie with a little ball on the top. She pays her fare before approaching the house. Unfortunately, she notices a big snow pile on the way and, unable to resist the urge, jumps into it. Eliza giggles as she makes a snow angel.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

Eliza is seen making a snowman as Blaire Hendrix exits The Dollhouse and watches her, amused. Eliza gives the snowman a big smiley face before smiling at the snowman. She gives him a gentle hug, careful not to hurt him, before noticing Blaire. "Oh, I'll be right back, Mr. Snowman!" Eliza says before getting up, dusting the snow off her, and running over to Blaire. As soon as Blaire notices Eliza running towards her, Blaire freezes and goes wide eyed. "Hello!" Eliza greets before hugging Blaire, whose eyes get even wider as she blushes.

"Uhhh..." Blaire quietly responds.

"I'm Eliza!" Eliza introduces herself after she releases the hug.

"Uhhh..." Blaire has trouble speaking, shocked at how warmly Eliza greeted her.

"Nice to meet you, Uhh!" Eliza smiles brightly.

"N-no, my name is Blaire..." Blaire introduces herself. "I sent you the totem..."

"Huh? Oh, that was you?" Eliza raises her eyebrows before digging in her snowsuit, pulling out a small wooden statue of the sun. "I love it! It's nice and cute! I would've put a smiley face on it, though, but that's just me."

"Come on in... I'd like to talk to you..." Blaire reenters The Dollhouse, Eliza behind her.

Eliza is immediately awestruck by all the Ventriloquist Dolls. "Sorry... I'm sure they are unnerv-" Blaire starts out.

"Wow! These look really cool!" Eliza unknowingly interrupts, catching Blaire off guard. "Did you make them yourself?"

"Y-yeah..." Blaire responds, still shocked at how friendly Eliza is.

"I love them! Oh hey!" Eliza runs over and grabs one of the dolls. "It's me!" Eliza giggles as she holds her own doll next to her, showing Blaire just how similar they are. Eliza giggles as she taps the doll on the nose before returning it to the shelf. "Hmm?" Eliza notices something in one of the hallways. She walks over and peaks around the corner, seeing a woman sitting there, head hiding in her arms. The woman looks up: Luna Lucifina. "Hi!" Eliza greets, causing Luna to scramble away from Eliza and run into one of the rooms.

"Sorry... Luna isn't much of a people person..." Blaire apologizes on Luna's behalf before leading Eliza to the couch. Blaire then goes to the kitchen, returning with cookies and hot cocoa. "I just made these... I hope you-"

"Cookies!" Eliza squeals. She eats one. "This is really good!"

"Th-thanks..." Blaire stutters. "You're...really friendly..."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Eliza scrunches up her face.

"Well, I'm, y'know, a random person..." Blaire scratches her arm nervously.

"Everyone is random until you get to know them. Then, they become friends!" Eliza grins.

"I...guess that's not technically false..." Blaire mutters. "I know something special about you..."

"Really?" Eliza raises an eyebrow, confused.

"Uhh... _Oui_..." Blaire whispers in french.

"_Tu parles français?_ (You speak french?)" Eliza excitedly asks in fluent french.

"_Oui. C'est ma première langue._ (Yes. It's my first language.)" Blaire responds in fluent french as well.

"_C'est génial! Je n'avais pas réalisé que quelqu'un dans cette société parlait français. Je pensais que c'était juste moi. _(That's great! I didn't realize anyone in this company spoke french. I thought it was just me.)" Eliza claps her hands, startling Blaire.

"_Je me sentais plus à l'aise de parler anglais, honnêtement. _(I feel more comfortable speaking english, honestly.)" Blaire informs.

"English is cool too!" Eliza states.

"I...Yeah." Blaire nods. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure! Go ahead!" Eliza turns towards Blaire, listening intently.

"Uhhh..." Blaire still seems to be getting used to Eliza, "Look at that doll over there..." Blaire points towards the corner of the room.

"That's not a question..." Eliza mumbles as she gets up and walks over to the doll.

"Sorry..." Blaire looks down.

"It's okay." Eliza smiles happily...

Until she sees the doll- Nolan Garson. Her smile sinks away, replaced with sadness. "Nolan..." Eliza whispers as she picks up the doll.

"Why do you..? I mean, what do you..? How..?" Blaire struggles to continue, unable to find the right word.

"It's hard, but I don't want to give up on him..." Eliza mutters. "He's a good guy... He's just a little...lost. I'll help him... I don't want him to go further down this path..."

"I hope you help him." Blaire smiles.

"Thanks." Eliza smiles as she sets the doll back down. "I hope you help your nervous friend over there." Eliza points at Luna, who is peeking around the corner. Luna runs away again.

"Thanks." Blaire says with a slight laugh. "Welcome to the WFA, Eliza. Be careful. Some people will use your friendliness against you."

"Nonsense. Everyone has a little good in them." Eliza smiles before hugging Blaire again and leaving.


End file.
